Morphean grenade
The Morpheus Grenade puts the player and other creatures into a magical sleep. When thrown, this grenade will release a sleeping gas that drives everyone into the embrace of Morpheus. Effects The Morpheus Grenade, when thrown with a command such as "throw morpheus" or "Throw Morpheus Grenade North" will put the creatures in the room it is thrown in to sleep. If the player is affected by the Morpheus Grenade, they will have a dream that can affect the world outside the dream Dreams * The Nightmare ** Dark, churning nightmares suck you down into a troubled sleep. But at last the sun rises and the fears of the night slough away. You awake, glad that you are above ground and the torment is over. '''Bedroom' (on the bed) Warm sunlight streams through the window and across your bed. Your chamber in the Inn is sparsely appointed, but provides all of the simple comforts you desire.'' ** When attempting to get off the bed, the following message displays: You attempt to throw off the covers, but they are heavier than you anticipated. Your arms, too, are heavy, and so is your head. As you try again to lift yourself, you find that your eyes are not even open! You strain to open them, but you’re not even sure these eyes are your own. At last, a voice calls you back to your own body. The voice is cold and cruel... You awake, for real this time, to find Malygris standing over you, and he is '''quite concentrated'. “Look who I found napping in my dungeon!” he chuckles.'' ** After this, you will be back in the room you were in before, except Malygris will be in the room with you with 2 levels of concentration. * The Love ** Garden Of Thorns'Roses scale the castle walls, all the way up to the window above, behind which your true love lies sleeping. *** > look window ''The roses cover everything except that one window, as if they mean for you to enter. *** > Look roses A rose by any other name would smell as sweet – as sweet as death, sickness, and decay *** > look walls Once their white stones shone proudly in the morning sun. Now they merely support the monstrous rose bushes ** Going up displays: *** You must climb the roses. You must. What is life worth if a man gives up the attempt to find his true love? So you start climbing. The thorns prick you, and soon blood trickles down your hands and arms. But you climb on ... At long last you reach the window, and collapse into the tower room. There, on the stately bed, lies the man you have been longing for all your life. And his beauty is ... (What do you see?) 1 - ... so heartbreaking and pure that it alone makes life worth living. 2 - ... all withered and gone, replaced by the horrific smile of death. *** This deals 3 damage to the player. ** Upon choosing 1, the following displays: *** Here are the joy and peace that you have always searched for; here is the secret core of all your yearnings and the blessing which turns all that’s past to beautiful remembrance. You embrace your love – and the scene immediately dissolves, returning you to the harsh and ugly world of Kerkerkruip. ''The will to live under such circumstance has deserted you: -10 spirit.' * The Feast ** In this dream, there is a servant. Upon talking to them, you can choose an enemy. That enemy will be served to you, giving you health while they lose health. * The Hut ** In this dream, you are next to a strange hut. Upon entering the hut, there is a strange man and a shimmering pool of water. Upon gazing into the water, you can choose to either see yourself fighting off enemies or doing something else. If you choose the first, you lose spirit and gain strength, and if you choose the other, you lose strength and gain spirit. * The Monty Hall ** This dream simulates the Monty Hall problem, based on the show "Let's Make A Deal!" In it, a game show host will ask you to choose between 3 chests, one of gold, one of pearl, and one other. He states that one contains a reward and the others contain death. He also claims it is completely random. When you choose a chest, he will remove one of the death chests from the equation, allowing you to keep your choice or pick the other remaining chest. In the dream, if you pick the wrong chest, you die, but when you wake up you are alive yet unrewarded. * .. And probably some others Acquired By * Found as loot * Can be a starting item * Can be a grenade that drops from using Metastasio's Machine. Strategy One good strategy is to throw this into a room in which there is a high-level monster or a monster you are not prepared to fight yet. This will allow you to put it to sleep and get the jump on it or sneak past it. Be wary, however, of it getting thrown back and being forced to go through a dream. Another way to use this is by throwing it as a reaction when you are going to be hit with a fatal attack. This will put everyone to sleep, allowing you to go through a dream, and hopefully wake up in time to make your escape or final attack.